The Way That I Love You
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: Two best friends, two unlikely couples. Cooper and Peyton, Rachel and Nathan.


_Author's Note: So I probably shouldn't be starting a new fanfic since I still have many others to update, but I am. This is based off of an RP site I'm involved in. Most of the Cooper dialogue, and some of the Rachel dialogue in the future was written by my wifey (rathanislove). Very AU couplings. The chapter is a song by Spill Canvas. R&R!!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to OTH. If I did, there would have NEVER been a Lindsey (manface), and Leyton would have been together every season!! I also own none of the song titles and/or lyrics used in this fic. **

Chapter One: Bound To Happen

Peyton walked into her first period, dropping her books on her desk.

"Hi Peyton." She glanced up and saw Lucas smiling brightly at her. Lucas had liked Peyton since their freshman year, but she had never returned the feelings.

"Hey Luke." she replied, sending him a soft wave. She sat in her seat and noticed Rachel walking in.

"Hey!" she said, smiling at her best friend.

"Hey. So when are you gonna give lover boy over there a shot?" she questioned, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Probably never...I just don't feel anything for him."

"Maybe that's because you just haven't given him a shot. Have you even been with anyone since Nate?"

"Yeah. I was with that Jared kid, remember? On your advice might I add."

"Well, one night stands are a good way to get over relationships."

"Hey, I was over it. And still am over it."

"Yeah you better be over it. He's mine now." Peyton just shook her head and laughed softly. Peyton and Rachel had been best friends for practically forever. They had hit a rough patch when Rachel started dating Nathan, Peyton's ex. But they moved past it, and their friendship was stronger than ever. "Oh my god, I am brilliant." she exclaimed.

"What?" Peyton questioned.

"Guess who's coming to town today."

"Uhm...Dave Grohl?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you wish. No, Nathan's hot uncle Cooper."

"And?"

"Perfect hook up opportunity. You know, prove you still got it." she said with a wink.

"Isn't he like in his early thirties or something?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"And your point is? I mean, if you could hook Cooper Lee, you can have anyone you want."

"Yeah I think I'll pass on that one."

"Okay...just letting you know your options." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Class began and Peyton opened her sketchbook, bored out of her mind.

"So I think I'm gonna cut out early." she whispered to Rachel.

"To do what?" she asked.

"I don't know...walk around for a while. Get some fresh air."

"Oh well then you can do that on your own." The bell rang, Rachel and Peyton were the first ones out of class.

"Could you cover for me at practice?"

"Yeah, I'll just say you had food poisoning or something. I'll call you later, if Nathan doesn't come over tonight." she said, smirking.

"Hey baby." Nathan said, walking up and wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." she said with a laugh, waving before walking down the hall. Peyton had a feeling that as soon as she had walked away, the rest of the people in the hall got to watch a heated makeout session.

--

After driving her car back home, she walked around downtown. She got a coffee from Starbucks and went to go sit down when she saw a familiar face.

"Cooper?" she questioned. He glanced up from the paper and smiled at her.

"Hi Peyton." He had met all of his nephew's friends and tried to remember them, the girls at least.

"Come sit." he said, motioning to the empty chair across from him.

"So the rumors are true. Cooper Lee is back in Tree Hill." she said, taking a sip of her coffee. He laughed softly and nodded his head.

"Back in Tree Hill and looking for a place to stay." he said, putting down the paper. "No listings available...I guess I'm moteling it."

"What about Deb? Don't you usually stay with them?"

"Well Deb is out of town and I don't feel comfortable staying there with Dan." he replied with a shrug. "So what have you been up to?"

"Uhm...drinking, my art, drinking." she said with a laugh. "I've been a lot better actually. Life has been calmer. How about you?"

"Drinking, tv, drinking." he replied. He grinned and folded up the newspaper. "So, you're an artist?"

"Technically I guess. I mean, none of its published, but it does cover my bedroom walls." She felt a little weird talking so openly with Nathan's uncle, but it was a good weird. "So, what are your plans for this lovely day in Tree Hill?"

"Get really drunk, hook up with some random girl, sleep, wake up with a hangover, repeat." he explained with a smile. "Can I see your artwork sometime?" he asked randomly. Peyton was surprised, but glad that he asked.

"Sure. I would suggest today but it seems like you have your whole day planned out already." she said with a smirk.

"I guess I can save all that for another day." he decided with a grin. "So Blondie, you up for today? And what kind of art is it? Like sketches, paintings, what?"

"Yeah, today is cool. And they're sketches, about my life mostly." she said softly. "My house isn't too far from here if you want to go now?" Cooper nodded his head, standing up. Peyton followed suit and brushed past him, leading him to her house. "This is my lovely house." she told him, pushing the door open.

"Nice house. Your dad home?" he questioned, mentally smacking himself for asking.

"No. He's never home. Always out at sea." she said, closing the door gently behind them. She motioned over to the stairs. "My room's right up here...follow me." Peyton led him up the stairs, pushing open the door to her room. "It's kind of all over the place." Her art was around the walls, covering a lot of space. He looked around, taking in all the artwork. It was really good. When he turned around, he realized how close he was standing to Peyton.

"It's amazing." he whispered honestly.

"Thanks," she said softly, looking up at him. He was close to her, very close to her. "I just draw when I'm going through a rough patch." she added with a shrug, biting her lip softly. She could smell his cologne, it smelled amazing.

"I thought you said you were doing good." The concern was visible in his eyes, and that scared him. He inched closer, it was barely noticeable, but it was only another eighteenth of an inch or so.

"I am good...most of the time." she said softly, looking down at the floor before letting her eyes connect with his again. "Sometimes I miss my mom...my dad...but I'm doing better." Peyton's breath quickened, she knew her heart rate was accelerating, her heart was beating faster. He took a deep breath before doing something that could be considered wrong and immoral.

"Peyton, anytime you miss them, just know that they're in here." he said, placing his hand on her chest, right above her heart. She glanced down as his hand rested on her chest. Without realizing she was doing it, she lifted her hand and placed it on top of Cooper's.

"Thanks Coop." she whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. She pulled back slightly, looking up at him. He felt the sparks from when Peyton kissed his cheek. Without thinking, he dipped down and his lips met hers.


End file.
